


Team Miraculous and Batman Family

by MarinetteRollingStone3



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: Čeština
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-03
Updated: 2021-03-16
Packaged: 2021-03-16 12:54:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 6
Words: 8,442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29825241
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarinetteRollingStone3/pseuds/MarinetteRollingStone3
Summary: Marinette musí utéct z Paříže v moment kdy všichni podlehnout Liliným lžím a považují ji za teroristu ze záminkou zatknout jí a obvinit. Marinette jakožto nevinná dívka a navíc ještě beruška musí utéct dřív než bude až moc pozdě. Stěhuje se za pomoci jejích přátel do Gothamu kde se všechno ale stává ještě šílenější než bylo do této doby a jako by toho nebylo málo prostě MUSÍ potkat rodinu Batmanů a Waynů.
Relationships: Chloé Bourgeois/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Diana (Wonder Woman) & Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Luka Couffaine/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug & Clark Kent, Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug & Lois Lane, Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug/Bruce Wayne, Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug/Damian Wayne, Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug/Dick Grayson, Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug/Jason Todd, Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug/Kagami Tsurugi, Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug/Nathaniel Kurtzberg, Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug/Original Female Character(s), Tim Drake/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Comments: 3
Kudos: 8





	1. Chapter 1

Marinette Dupain Cheng byla mladá zlomená dívka. Od jejích třinácti let byl její život stále horší a horší. Začalo to s tím, že se jí v pokoji oběvila záhadná červená krabička, díky které se stala Beruškou a po dobu Chata Noira začala bojovat se zločincem Hawkmothem. Její spolužácí/Přátelé po ní stále chtěli nějaké laskavosti a ona byla s tím vším stále zoufalejší a zoufalejší. Dělala provize pro Jaggeda Stona který jí na rozdíl od ostatních platil, a celé ty roky se jí snažil přesvědčit aby to přestala dělat a začala na některé věci říkat ne.

Všechno se změnilo o rok později když do jejich třídy došla nová dívka Lila. Začala vykládat lži nejprve o slavných osobnostech, v ten moment se snažila její lži odhalit, a proto začala lhát o ní a říkat že je Marinette tyran. Ve všech se zklamala její nejlepší přátelé jí odhodili a Adrien Agreste jí nazval sobeckou v ten moment veškerá zamilovanost zmizela. To nejhorší byli její rodiče. Stačila jedna návštěva Lily v pekárně a oba dva její rodiče jí okamžitě uvěřili. Ještě v den, kdy jí Tom Dupian poprvé zmlátil do domu vrthl Jagged Stone z opatrovnickými papíry.

Od toho momentu byla Marinette v péči Jaggeda a Penny ale nikdo to nesměl vědět, proto jí stále zůstávala přijimení jejich rodičů. Jakožto beruška se taky spousta věcí změnila. První z nich byl její oblek, všechny záležitosti a její nový přátelé jí změnilo, stala se jinou a díky tomu se také změnil i její oblek, ve kterém se cítila o mnoho více pohodlněji než ve svém předchozím. Za pomocí jejího kamaráda si také nechala nabarvit vlasy, na růžovou. I její náušnice se změnili z obyčejných pecek do dlouhého ušního piercingu, který se k ní o mnoho více hodil.

Jakožto superhrdinka se přejmenovala na Coceinelle a našla svůj nový tým. Chloe která zůstala držitelkou včelího mirákula jen si změnila vzhled a jmenuje se Raine. Nadále tu byl Luka a Kagami kteří zůstávali jako Ryuuko a Viperion. Nino zůstal Capracem. Lišku dala člověkovi, co s ní byl od začátku a nikdy jí nepřestal důvěřovat dala ho Nathanielovi a stejně tak se rozhodla i z Julekou a proto jí svěřila tigra zázračného. Novým přírůstkem do týmu byl starší bratr Chloe, který dostal mirákulum blesku poté co jí zachránil před šikanou od Alyii.

A potom tu byla ona, byla tu Bridgette její o rok starší sestřenice, které věřila více než komukoliv jinému, dala jí mirákulum myši. Marinette se za pomocí Jaggeda stala MDC celosvětově známou návrhářkou. A tak se všichni dostali až do dne, kdy zůstali sami. Do dne, kdy zoufale volala o pomoc ale nikdo, nikdo na světě se jí nechystal vyslyšet. Do momentu, kdy jí v telefonu řekli, že je malé dítě, jež zůstala bez pomoci, a bez záchrany.

> _,,Marinette kam voláš?“ zeptal se Jagged když zahlédl Mari sedící na posteli z telefonem v ruce. ,,Já, víš jsem hrdinka Coceinelle a mám svůj tým ale i přes to mám pocit že nejsem dostatečně připravená, protože je mi jen šestnáct, takže chci zavolat a znovu se pokusit požádat ligu hrdinů o pomoc“ vysvětlovala Mari a potom se zasekla. Z vytřeštěnýma očima se podívala na Jaggeda který jí opětoval naprosto tupý pohled. ,,Všechno jsem to řekla nahlas že ano?“ zeptala se tiše Mari a Jagged se musel usmát._
> 
> _,,Malá paní je to v pořádku, udržím tvé tajemství ano? Navíc to dávno vím“ přiznal se Jagged. ,,Cože?! Jak?!“ vykřikla Mari. ,,Při boji Fang chránil Cocelline, tři lidé které jako jediné chrání jsem já, Penny a a ty… Došlo mi to“ usmál se Jagged. ,,Ale je toho na tebe hodně proto je zavolat ligu správné rozhodnutí“ usmál se na ní lehce Jagged a obejmul ji. Marinette si tedy sedla zpět na postel a vytočila číslo ligy hrdinů. ,,Pevná linka ligy hrdinů, u telefonu Green Lantern s čím potřebujete pomoct?“ ozval se hlas a Mari se tiše nadechla snažící se přijít na to co všechno řekne._
> 
> _,,Dobré ráno jsem Coceinelle jsem superhrdinka z Paříže která už více jak tři roky bojuje po boku svého partnera a týmu proti padouchovi Hawkmothovi, ze začátku jsem měla někoho dospělého kdo mi pomáhal ale všechno nechal na mě, a nemyslím si že jsem dostatečně připravená na to abych to zvládla sama proto volám vám a žádám vás o pomoc z pařížskou situací“ vysvětlila všechno Marinette a čekala jestli jí z druhé strany odpoví. ,,Tak hele holčičko takhle linka není pro to aby sem volali malé děti a dělali si ze superhrdinů legraci“ začal Green a Marinette se ihned zamračila._
> 
> _,,Myslím to vážně!“ vykřikla jsem. ,,Uvědomuješ si že když voláš může zatím někdo jiný potřebovat opravdovou pomoc a my tam nebudeme? Už nás neobtěžuj nebo zavolám tvým rodičům“ oznámil Green a hovor zavěsil. Marinette z povzdechem odložila mobil ani nechtěla nikomu říkat co se stalo._

To se stalo už před téměř půl rokem a Hawkmoth byl stále obtížnější porazit proto superhrdinové začali nosit opravdové zbraně jako jsou katany, pistole, meče cokoliv, co by jim mohlo kdykoliv pomoct. Jediný, kdo tohle odmítal byl Chat Noir nelíbilo se mu, jak se Coceinelle změnila, ale nemohl nic říct, dokud s ní byl tým. Všechno v jejím životě se ale stále více zhoršovalo až to došlo do jednoho momentu, kdy si samotná Marinette přála zemřít. Do momentu, kdy jí nemohlo zachránit ani Tikkino štěstí.

V ten večer jí její bývali přátelé zavolali, že se chtějí setkat a Marinette ráda šla, protože si myslela, že konečně odhalili lži Lily, ale nebylo to tak. Chtěli se jí pomstít za Lilu za všechno co Lile měla udělat. Byla tak hloupá že nechala Tikki doma z Jaggedem ale už to nemohla změnit. Lidé, které brala jako přátelé jí brutálně zmlátili do krve. To nejhorší na té noci jí ale mělo čekat. Adrien Agreste nad ní stanul a zničil všechno, zničil její důstojnost, naději a nevinnost. Ano hádáte správně. Adrien Agreste pařížské sluníčko jí brutálně znásilnilo a poté jí všichni nechali ležet na zemi.

Nebýt Tikki která cítila že je něco špatně a celou cestu po boku Jaggeda jako v transu opakovala ´´Moje beruška je v nebezpečí“ nikdo by jí nenašel. Jagged Stone křehkou dívku odvezl do nemocnice odkud jí po týdnu propustili, ale nic se nevrátilo do normálu. Marinette se změnila, navždy se změnila. A proto se Jagged Stone rozhodl. Jelikož Marinette byla nadprůměrně chytrá, rozhodl se, aby Mari udělala maturitu o rok dříve, poté jí vzal ze školy a započali plány na přestěhování. Mari věděla že se bude muset vrátit k práci Coecinelle a tak se rozhodla vzít si sebou i Kaalki.

,,Připomíná mi mě, všechny ignoruje, má prázdný pohled, je jako tělo bez duše, chladná jako by neměla emoce. Bojím se o ní“ tohle byl klasický rozhovor Kagami z jejich přátel, když s nimi Mari zrovna nebyla. ,,Agreste jí znásilnil Gami, je to normální, ale je silná, zvládne to“ usmála se na ně Bridgette i když tomu ani ona sama moc nevěřila. Její malá sestra byla zlomená, byla jako tělo bez duše a všechno na světě okolo nich se změnilo. Všichni její přátelé jí sledovali a přemýšleli, přemýšleli, co by měli dělat a jak by jí měli pomoct, jestli jí vůbec mohou pomoct.


	2. Chapter Two

,,Zlatíčko, malá paní probuď se jdeme za naši rodinnou kamarádkou Ednou“ Jagged ze slovy vcházel do pokoje jen aby viděl Marinette zcela připravenou, z rudou rtěnkou na sobě a téměř býlím upířím make upem ale na to si už zvykli. ,,Jsem připravená ta… Jaggede“ Marinette se rychle opravila a Jagged se lehce usmál. ,,Pojď odvezu tě do školy“ usmál se Jagged a Mari se lehce zamračila. ,,Pamatuješ že mě s tebou nemohou vidět? Dojede pro mě Kagami“ odpověděla možná o trochu více chladněji, než to nejprve zamýšlela, ale Jagged to pochopil.

,,Dobře malá paní. Měj se dobře ve škole a kdyby se cokoliv stalo piš nebo volej“ usmál se Jagged a políbil jí na čelo. Mari si do rukou vzala růžovou kabelku z červeno černými kameny na ní, nebyli to drahé kameny, protože to šila sama, ale stále se leskli. Měla v ní všechny učebnice, sešity a skicáře. Taky tam ale měla úkryt pro svojí červenou kwami. ,,Neviděl jsi Tikki?“ zeptala se Mari. ,,Je dole Penny jí připravila pár sušenek“ usmál se Jagged a Mari lehce přikývla. Nedokázala si představit čím si tuhle rodinu zasloužila, jak mohla mít takové štěstí.

V kuchyni se Tikki schovala do kabelky a Mari vyšla před dům kde na ní čekala limuzína z Kagami. ,,Ahoj Mari-San“ usmála se Kagami. ,,Kagami-San“ Mari se lehce usmála. Za půl roku se naučila že se svými přáteli může projevovat alespoň slabé emoce tak jako teď pro Kagami. Obě dvě se obejmuli a nastoupili do limuzíny která jela do školy. ,,Do mojí třídy dneska nastupuje Felix Graham De Vanilly pamatuješ si ho?“ zeptala se Kagami a Mari se na něj podívala. ,,Ano jakožto beruška jsem ho potkala, ale nemyslím si že je zloduch, jen chce to co je jeho rodiny“ vysvětlila Mari.

Ani na chvíli se nezasekla, její nejlepší přátelé znali její největší tajemství už dávno, vždyť si je přeci vybrala jako tým. ,,Já vím pokusím se s ním promluvit a zjistit víc“ usmála se tiše Kagami a Mari přikývla. ,,Dobře potom se sejdeme na obědě“ usmála se lehce Mari a vydala se k Ninovi, Nathanielovi, Chloe a Julece. Kagami a Luka chodili do vedlejší třídy. Zatím co Bridgette, ze Sebastianem bratrem Chloe chodili o rok víš než oni. ,,Ahoj lidi“ pozdravila znuděně Mari. ,,Ahoj kámo“ pozdravil jí automaticky Nino a obejmul jí.

,,Ahoj Minette“ usmála se Chloe a něco jí podala. Zamračila se když to zahlédla, byl to prsten z diamantovou beruškou. ,,Co, proč?“ zeptala se tiše Mari. ,,Jsi moje nejlepší kamarádka, dneska je to rok co se kamarádíme, je to takový malý dáreček“ usmála se tiše Chloe a Mari přikývla. ,,Ahoj Mari“ Juleka a Nathaniel pozdravili sborově a Mari je lehce obejmula. ,,Jdeme do třídy“ usmála se Juleka a společně se vydali do třídy. Všichni stáli u Lily okolo jejího stolu, ale popravdě Mari už to bylo jedno, našla opravdové přátelé, kterým může věřit a nic jiného nepotřebovala.

,,Podívej se na ní obléká se jako děvka“ zaslechla hlas svojí bývalé nejlepší kamarádky a proto se na sebe krátce podívala do zrcadla. Měla na sobě černé upnuté Jeansy, měla červené triko na ramínkách z černými tečkami a na tom černou koženou bundu. Na nohou měla černé boty na podpatku z lehkými červenými tečkami. ,,Neposlouchej je Minette“ vydechla k ní tiše Chloe a Mari lehce přikývla. Společně si sedli do lavice. Mari seděla úplně v zadu po boku Chloe, Nathaniel a Juleka seděli před nimi a Nino seděl v lavici sám.

Ale aby nikdo z nich neseděl neustále sám každou hodinu a den si místa měnili. ,,Lidi už-už to nezvládnu“ Lila začala plakat krokodýlí slzy a Mari si povzdechla. ,,Marinette mi včera večer posílala hrubé zprávy“ Lila nadále plakala. ,,Možná potřebuje další lekci“ zavrčela Alya. ,,Měli bychom jí donutit nebýt tyranem když se to minule nepovedlo“ pokračoval Adrien a Mari na těžko polkla když se k ní přibližovali. Juleka, Nathaniel, Chloe a Nino se prudce postavili před Mari. ,,Už se jí nikdo z vás ani nedotkne!“ vykřikl ochranářsky Nino a Mari cítila slzy v očích.

Po té noci, kdy se to stalo se její přátelé stali její ochrannou skupinou a Mari byla ráda že tyhle lidi má okolo sebe, ale právě teď se až moc bála a byla až moc vyděšená z Adriena. Rychle oběhla svoje přátelé a běžela na záchody kde se sesunula v pláči na zem. Na záchody někdo vstoupil ale nebyla to žádná z jejích kamarádek byl to člověk, kterého by nečekala. ,,Felix Graham De Vanilly?“ vyřkla tiše jeho jméno když si před ní klekl. ,,Marinette Dupain Cheng“ odvětil jí a lehce se pousmála. ,,Slyšel jsem co se stalo jsi v pořádku?“ zeptal se Felix sledující skořápku lidského těla.

,,Já jsem v pořádku, přenesla jsem se přes to stala jsem se chladnou, ale stále z něj mám strach“ vysvětlila Marinette, Felix se lehce pousmál a přitáhl si jí do obětí. ,,Nejsi na to sama“ usmál se Felix a natáhl k ní ruku aby se postavila a to taky udělala. Po celé cestě do jídelny, kde na ně čekali její přátelé jí držel za ruku, aby jí lehce podepřel a podporoval. Oba dva se posadili k jídelnímu stolu. V ten den začalo jedno z nejkrásnějších přátelství na světě. A Mari v ten moment měla pocit že to takhle, přesně takhle bude už napořád po boku Felixe.

**Mezitím v Gothamu**

Bruce Wayne stál ve dveřích od obývacího pokoje a ptal se sám sebe proč to svým synům dovolil. Přikázal jeho synům, aby vybrali nejlepší prezentaci a ten jehož prezentace bude nejlepší by na prázdniny dostal stáž u Wayne Enterpraises ale to přecenil své syny. ,,Jasone já ti říkám že tahle prezentace je nejlepší!“ křičel nejstarší ze synu Richard Grayson alias Dick. ,,A já říkám že nejlepší je tahle!“ křičel Timothy Drake druhý nejstarší. ,,A já říkám že vybereme tuhle!“ křičel Jason Todd na své dva sourozence, ale to co nečekali přišlo od nejmladšího který klidně seděl na pohovce.

,,Demone řekni nám ty koho vybrat!“ vykřikl Jason ale zasekl se když vyděl úšklebek na jeho tváři. ,,Co jsi provedl?“ zeptal se Dick. ,,Nic, ale na rozdíl od vás mi už před hodinou došlo že Tim nakopíroval jednu a tu samou prezentaci asi desetkrát a vy tři se hádáte o jednu a tu samou“ pronesl z úšklebkem a tři bratři se na sebe tupě podívali a potom se otočili na Tima. ,,Ty kreténe!“ začali křičet. ,,Já za to nemůžu!“ vykřikl Tim a co nejrychleji vyskočil na strop při čemž se všichni nechápavě zasekli a ptali se ho proč sakra skáče na strop a potom si ho všimli.

,,Dal jsem vám jeden jediný úkol a vy jste to stihli posrat během dvou hodin. Čekal jsem všechno, ale to že mého rozhodnutí začnu litovat tak brzo vážně ne“ zabručel Bruce Wayne a sledoval jeho syny. Jejich začínající rozhovor ale někdo přerušil. Do dveří vrazila Diana Prince po boku Greeen Lantera. Bruce se zamračil, protože dneska ráno ze svojí přítelkyní mluvil a ta mu říkala že doletí až zítra ráno, takže pokud tu byla tak brzo navíc ještě z Greenem muselo jít o něco vážného. ,,Greene řekni jim to co mě!“ přikázala značně rozzuřená Wonder Woman.


	3. Chapter Three

**Stále ještě kdesi v Gothamu**

,,O co jde Di“ Bruce se usmál na svojí přítelkyni a lehce jí políbil, když u něj Diana byla cítila se o mnoho lépe a méně rozzuřeně. ,,Zeptej se tohohle zeleného kreténa“ vydechla zničeně a Bruce se zamračil, takhle Diana nikdy nereagovala na nic takže tohle muselo být vážné. ,,Tak mluv Greene“ povzdechl si Bruce. ,,Řeknu vám vážně vtipnej zážitek asi tak půl roku starý“ začal Green zatím co Batfamily po boku Diany se posadili na pohovku, aby ho mohli poslouchat, i když Diana vypadala že ho chce už teď na naprostém začátku zabít.

,,Volala mi nějaká malá holka řekla mi že je superhrdinka a jmenuje se Coecinelle a tvrdila že v Paříži je superzloduch který jako zbraň používá špatné emoce takže jsem jí prostě, jednoduše a narovinu řekl že naše linka není pro legraci a že pokud znovu zavolá pošlu na ní policii“ smál se Green Lanter, ale problém byl v tom… Že se smál jako jediný. ,,Lidi proč se nesmějete?“ nechápal Green. ,,Jasone vyhledej Coecinelle nebo něco podobného v Paříži“ rozkázal Bruce a Jason se do toho okamžitě vydal. ,,Mám to, mám číst nahlas?“ zeptal se Jason a všichni přikývli.

,,Coecinelle porazila dalšího akumu po boku svého nového týmu, jednoduché kostými vystřídali o mnoho složitější společně ze zbraněmi jako jsou katany a pistole. Paříž obtěžuje Hawkmoth téměř více jako čtyři roky, blížíme se díky superhrdinské změně k zastavení emocionálního teroristy?“ Jason přečetl nahlas článek a Bruce se podíval na Greena. ,,Odmítl jsi žádost o pomoc aníž by jsi se přesvědčil jestli mluví pravdu nebo ne?!“ vykřikl Damian a všichni se na něj podívali. ,,Vždyť to zní jako nějaká dětská pohádka!“ bránil se okamžitě Green.

,,Teď už víte proč ho chci zabít“ utrousila Diana. ,,Sežeňte Stephanie, Rachel, Rose, Cassandru a Helenu zítra ráno vyrážíme do Paříže“ rozkázal Bruce a jeho čtyři synové přikývli a automaticky vytahovali své mobili aby sehnali jejich pět sester. ,,A sežeňte i Jona“ vydechla Diana. ,,Možná budeme potřebovat Superboye“ usmála se lehce a vydala se za zcela zoufalým Brucem. Došla k němu a ze zadu ho obejmula okolo krku. ,,Jsou to děti“ vydechl tiše Bruce, Diana to věděla ale teď jim šli na pomoc a nic je nezastavilo.

**Další den ráno v Gothamu**

,,Tak jo jste tu všichni?“ ptala se Diana když vešla do obýváku a rozhlédla se. ,,Cassandra, Helena, Rachel, Rose, Stephanie, Dick, Tim, Jason, Conner, Damian, Alfred“ vyjmenovala všechny Diana když Bruce scházel ze schodů. ,,Dobře všichni máte své obleky?“ zeptal se Bruce a všichni jen kývli. ,,Dobrá tak nasedejte do letadla a vzhůru do paříže!“ vyhrkl Tim a všichni se na něj podívali. ,,Nevíme jak dlouho budeme v Paříži takže tam pro zatím budete chodit do školy už jsem to zařídil“ ozval se Alfred a z obyváku zaznělo několikanásobné zakňučení.

Hned poté co Bruce jakožto Batman musel své děti a superboy nahánět po celém Gothamu konečně všichni nastoupili do letadla. ,,Nechápu proč tohle bylo nutné“ zavrčel Damian který byl k sedadlu připevněn koníkem. ,,Když vám Alfred oznámil že budete chodit do školy zakřičel jsi Viva Revoluce a začal jsi zdrhat všichni následovali tebe“ procedil skrze zuby Flash a všichni sebou škubli. ,,Jak jsi se sem sakra dostal?!“ vykřikla Diana. ,,Myslel jsem že to bude zábava!“ vykřikl Flash a všichni se na něj podívali. ,,Ne? Ne tak ne“ vydal znovu a všichni se začali smát.

Flashovi začali zvonit hodinky a on něco zanadával. ,,Sakra lidi musím jít Cisco volá už před hodinou jsem měl být z Caitlin při výročí roku od toho co spolu chodíme“ pronesl Flash a všichni se na něj podívali. ,,Dobře tak padej Barry a pozdravuj Cait i Frostovou!“ křikl Bruce když se Flash svou superychlostí rozeběhl pryč. ,,Nevím proč jsme ho vzali do ligy“ ozval se Green a všichni se na něj otočili. ,,Protože na rozdíl od tebe neoznámí sedmnáctileté superhrdince že si z něho nemá dělat srandu jinak na ně nezavolá policisty“ ozval se sarkasticky Cass.

**O pár hodin později po přistání v Paříži**

,,Jsme tady“ vydechl Dick a rozhlížel se okolo sebe, dokud mu nad hlavou něco nepřelétlo. ,,Ale no tak! Neprosila jsem se o let to zvládnu i sama!“ ozvalo se hudrování a všichni se podívali na červeno černou superhrdinku z jojem, katanami a křídly doufejme umělími na zádech. Marinette a její tým zrovna bojovali se zloduchem, když jí u letiště odhodili. Tam naneštěstí zahlédla několik lidí. ,,Pro boha! Všichni jděte do bezpečí!“ zakřičela na ně zatím co se snažila odrazit Sentimonstrum. Díky jejímu týmu boj naštěstí trval nanejvíš půl hodiny, než bylo sentimnostrum i akuma očistěné.

,,M´lady jsem zde!“ zakřičel superhrdina v černém obleku Chat Noir. ,,Jdeš pozdě Noire už je po bitvě!“ ozvala se superhrdinka v zeleném obleku Raine. Gothamští superhrdinové to všechno sledovali, i moment kdy přiběhli novináři. ,,slečno Coccinelle“ zvolala jedna novinářka a superhrdinka se na ní otočila. ,,Máme čas maximálně na čtyři otázky“ zvolala nakonec a kývla na novinářku aby pokračovala. ,,Co se stalo z vašimi obleky?“ zeptala se. ,,Vyrostli jsme ale ne fyzicky vyrostli jsme psychicky v našich osobních životech se stala spousta věcí a díky nim jsme vyrostli“ usmála se.

,,Další otázka?“ zeptala se Ryuuko. ,,Proč nosíte zbraně?“ ozvala se další novinářka. ,,Říkal jsem mojí paní že je to nebezpečné“ ozval se Chat. ,,Vím že s tím vypadáme více nebezpečně a více jako antihrdinové ale akumové i lišaj posilují a nechci vidět umírat nevinné lidi a vím že naše schopnosti nejsou dostatečně silné na to abychom to zvládli po celou dobu proto jsme se rozhodli začlenit i zbraně“ vysvětlila Lapin. ,,Zkoušeli jste kontaktovat jiné superhrdiny na pomoc?“ zeptala se jedna novinářka a superhrdinka v červeném si očividně povzdechla.

,,Volala jsem do Ligy Superhrdinů požádat po tom všem o pomoct ale dozvěděla jsem se od Green Lantera že jsem malá holka co si z nich dělá legraci ze slovy že jestli budu ještě jednou volat zavolá na mě policii takže pokud mě teď Green Lanter poslouchá a uvědomuje si jakou krávovinu udělal tak mě teď dobře poslouchej. Ty a vaše liga jste měli šanci pomoct, ale odmítli jste nás, takže se zase zabalte a odejděte, protože tohle je naše město! A já nepřijimu vaši pomoc po tom, jak nádherně jsi mě urazil a odmítl“ procedila téměř skrze zuby a sám Bruce musel ustoupit.

,,Ještě nějaká poslední otázka?“ zvolal Viperion. ,,Slečno Coccinelle v poslední době se chováte víc chladněji i přes to že se snažíte předstírat že se nic neděje, stalo se něco?“ zeptala se novinářka a superhrdinka sebou lehce cukl. ,,Mát-Máte pravdu jsem chladnější a je mi to líto protože vy jste nic neudělali, je to v mém osobním životě. Člověk, kterého jsem měla ráda mě zradil a hodně mi ublížil, nesnáším to, že nejsem dostatečně schopná pro to věřit… Vám lidem, které neznám a kteří mi neublížili ale nedokážu to, je mi to líto“ vydechla hrdinka.

Za hrdinku se postavili Ryuuko, Raine, Lapin a Triger na podporu. ,,Myslím si že to je naprosto normální, lidé mají v životech spousty traumatu a jakožto superhrdinka se můžete svěřit jen svému týmu, protože dospělí vás odmítli, musíte se ze svými životy prát sami a o to hůř bolest zasahuje do vašeho chování“ vyřkl chápavě Bruce a superhrdinka se na něj otočila. ,,Děkuji pane Wayne“ vydala ze sebe a Bruce se pousmál, jistě že ho znala. Všichni superhrdinové se sebrali a zmizeli někde za střechami všech domů, a nezbylo po nich ani pamatáky.


	4. Chapter Four

,,Pane bože, Pane bože Jaggede jdu tak moc pozdě!“ křičela Marinette, Jagged se otočil aby viděl na svojí adoptivní dceru a zasekl se. Marinette měla jednu polovinu hlavy rozčesanou v druhé byl hřeben zaseknutý. Triko měla normální, ale kalhoty měla pyžamové. Její boty byla každá jiná. Řasenku měla kdesi na obočí, a jednu polovinu rtů měla namalovanou téměř přes celou tvář. ,,Malá paní teď se zastav“ rozkázal Jagged a dal jí ruce na ramena. ,,Je půl páté, máš ještě hodinu“ pronesl Jagged. ,,Tak proč moje hodiny ukazují půl šestou?“ zeptala se nejistě.

,,Chloe ti je přenastavila abys nechodila pozdě“ vysvětlila z kuchyně Penny a Marinette si povzdechla a vydala se zpět do pokoje. Konečně se normálně oblékla. Vzala si červené triko z černými tečkami na ramínkách, modré šortky a na to černou koženou bundu. Na nohy si dala červené conversky a vlasy si sepnula do drdolu. Popadla tašku, kam dala několik sušenek a nechala Tikki aby se schovala. Potom se konečně slušně namalovala. ,,Tak jo jdu do školy konečně normálně upravená a na čas“ zvolala do domu Marinette. ,,Měj se hezky ve škole“ Jagged i Penny jí políbili na čelo.

,,Ahoj Fangu“ Mari se z úsměvem rozloučila z velkým krokodýlem a konečně se na jistotu vydala před školu kde na ní čekali její přátelé s kterými se vydala do třídy. ,,Třído dneska se k nám přidají nový studenti. Damian Wayne, Rachel Roth a Stephanie Brown“ prohlásila Mlle Bustier a Damian po boku svých dvou kamarádek vstoupil do učebny. ,,Slečny chcete nám o sobě něco říct?“ zeptala se Mlle Bustier blondýnky a hnědovlásky. ,,Já a Steph jsme nejlepší kamarádky, a rády se přátelíme takže všichni jste vítání“ usmála se Rachel a Damian si odfrkl.

,,Dobře slečny sedněte si do zadu“ usmála se Mlle Bustier. ,,Pane Wayne řekněte nám něco o sobě“ usmála se Mlle Bustier. ,,Jsem tu jen pro studium s nikým z vás se nechci přátelit takže to ani nezkoušejte“ odsekl chladně Damien a všichni se po sobě zmateně podívali. ,,Uh dobře sedni si do zadu vedl Mlle Dupain Cheng“ prohlásila Mlle Bustier a Marinette sebou při vyřknutí jejího bývalého přijimení lehce ucukla. Damian vyšel schody a sedl si vedle Marinette. ,,Mlle Bustier Damian je nový žák neměl by sedět ve předu?“ ozvala se Lila Rossi a Marinette si povzdechla.

,,Co kdybys mu dovolila se rozhodnout na rozdíl ode mě?“ utrousila chladně Marinette a Damian se na ní překvapeně ale zcela obdivuhodně podíval. ,,Marinette nebuď takový tyran“ ozvala se Alya. ,,Možná potřebuje připomenout kam patří“ ozval se Adrienův hlas a Mari se otřásla při čemž se Damian zamračil. ,,Tak to budeš muset projít přes nás!“ ozvala se blondýnka Chloe po boku Nathaniela a Nina. Díky tomu se Marinette lehce usmála a ústy jim naznačila slova děkuji. Zatím co Damian a jeho kamarádky se na sebe znepokojeně dívali.

,,Jsem Damian Wayne“ představil se Damian a Mari se na něj nechápavě dívala. ,,Marinette? Asi?“ vydechla. ,,Proč asi?“ nechápal Damien. ,,Jenom tak, nečekala bych že Waynovi budou chodit do Lycea“ přiznala Mari a Damien se lehce usmál. ,,Chceš po hodině provést po škole?“ zeptala se Mari. ,,Vlastně neznám celkově paříž takže jestli by jsi mohla?“ zeptal se nejistě Damien. ,,Ráda tě provedu“ usmála se a následně se vrátila zpátky k hodině a látce kterou Mlle Bustier vykládala, ale cítila jak jí v hrudníku poletují malí motýlci a toho se možná trochu bála.

Měla končit poslední hodina, když na ní Mlle Bustier zvolala. ,,Marinette zůstaň tu po hodině chci s tebou mluvit“ oznámila, Mari si povzdechla a kývla na své přátelé aby šli bez ní. ,,Počkej chvíli na mě před třídou potom tě provedu“ usmála se na Damiena a ten ihned přikývl a odešel. ,,Marinette tvoje chování při dnešní hodině bylo nepřístupné, jako prezident třídy by jsi měla jít příkladem“ pronesla Mlle Bustier. ,,A vy byste se měla zastávat šikanovaných né šikanátorů, ale hádám že jsme obě dvě zklamali“ odsekla Marinette a ihned odešla ze třídy za Damienem.

,,Tohle ti dělá učitelka stále?“ Damian jí zastavil a Mari se zasekla, když jí došlo, že je slyšel. ,,Dá se říct“ vydechla nakonec Mari. ,,Pojď provedu tě“ výraz v její tváři se téměř nezměnil. Oba dva se spolu vydali skrz celou Paříží, dokud nezazněli rány a výbuchy. ,,Damiene je tu akuma! Schovej se!“ vykřikla Mari. Damien se rozeběhl do bezpečí myslíc si, že Mari běží za ním, ale tak to nebylo nebyla nikde. ,,Mari!“ vykřikl a zaklel. Rychle zkontaktoval svoji rodinu a převlékl se o obleku Robina, aby mohl při nejhorším pomoct a vyskočil na střechu kde se setkal se zbytkem teamu.

Marinette byla zoufalá většinu jejího týmu akuma chytil, než se dostali do úkrytu, Chat na místě ještě nebyl, takže tam zůstala sama. Zatím ale bojovat zvládla a vypadalo to že i vyhraje. ,,Asi to zvládne i sama“ vydechl ohromeně Batman sledující mladou superhrdinku. Všichni si to alespoň mysleli do doby, než se neobjevil Chat Noir a absolutně to nepokazil. ,,Noire bez tebe bych už vyhrála!“ vykřikla Mari v moment kdy se Chat ukázal a celou bitvu pokazil a dal akumovi výhodu. ,,V tom případě mě už asi nepotřebuješ“ pronesl téměř toxickým hlasem Chat a vyskočil na střechu aby boj jen sledoval.

A v ten moment se Mari dostala do opravdové nouze, protože Akuma získal výhodu Mari jí nedokázala dostat zpátky. Skončila na zemi bez zbraní, z rozbitou hlavou, krvácejícím obočím, pohmožděnými žebry a nejspíše i ze zlomeninou. ,,Chate potřebuju pomoct!“ vykřikla Mari. ,,Až potom co odvoláš že by jsi beze mě vyhrála, přiznáš že mě miluješ a vyhodíš z týmu ty ostatní!“ vykřikl Chat a Mari se na něj zoufale podívala. Na druhé straně střechy se Gothamští hrdinové zasekli. ,,Jako vážně ona potřebuje pomoct a on udělá tohle?!“ vykřikl Dick.

,,Hádám že je náš čas“ pronesla Wonder Woman a všichni společně seskočili ze střechy aby superhrdince pomohli. Jelikož Mari se nedokázala hnout Felix se rozhodl hrdiny navygovat. ,,Dejte akumu zatím do vody a zavřete sklenici jakmile se Coccinelle uzdraví očistí ho!“ vykřikl supehrdinové přikývli a udělali vše dle rozkazů. Akuma byl uvěznění a superhrdinové se vydali k Mari. ,,Co máme udělat?“ zeptala se jí Diana. ,,Támhle“ vydechla Marinette a ukázala k úkrytu kde se scházeli. ,,Dejte mě dovnitř zbytek zvládnu“ pronesla a všichni přikývli.

Bruce jí vzal do náručí a odvedl jí do úkrytu kde zůstala sama. Díky detransformaci se vše uzdravilo, Mari dala Tikki sušenku a následně se znovu přeměnila už uzdravená. ,,Jak?“ zeptala se Helena a Mari pokrčila rameny. ,,Je to kouzlo, detransformace mě uzdraví“ vysvětlila Mari a očistila akumu, a následně kouzlem vše vrátila do normálu. ,,Co tu děláte myslela jsem že jsem řekla jasně že tu ligu už nechceme“ po jejím boku se oběvila Ryuuko. ,,Ry, zachránili mě“ přerušila jí Mari a Kagami se na ní podívala. ,,Máte jediné štěstí že teď mám větší vztek na toho kocoura“ pronesla Kagami ihned.

,,Vražda je ilegální!“ zvolala na ní Mari ale tušila že je to tak jako tak marné, proto se podívala na ligu. ,,Jsem Coccinelle Pařížská superhrdinka to byla jedna členka mého týmu Ryuuko, a ten co mě nechal samotnou je Chat Noir který měl být mým parťákem“ pronesla ihned Mari na vysvětlenou. ,,Jsem Batman, Tohle je moje přítelkyně Wonder Woman, Tohohle kreténa znáš je to Green Lanter. Tohle jsou moji synové Robin, Nightwing, Red Hood a Red Robin. Tohle jsou moje dcery Huntress, BatGirl, BlackBat, Oracle a Raven“ představil Batman a Connor se na něj podíval.

,,A tohle je syn Supermana který s námi bohužel jít nemohl Superboy“ doplnil Batman a vedle Berušky se spustilo pár lidí. ,,Tohle je můj tým. Fulgur, Caprace, Viperion, triger, Raine, Ryuuko, Lapin a Renard“ předtsavila Mari svůj tým z úsměvem. ,,A měl tu být i Chat ale viděli jste“ pronesla tiše Mari. ,,Coccinelle mohla bys nám…“ začal Green ale Marinette ho probodla do slova šíleným vraždícím pohledem. ,,Asi by jsi měl držet hubu Greene“ pronesla smrtelně chladně Diana a usmála se na Coccinelle, která děkovně kývla.

,,Coccinelle víme že tohle je vaše město, proto se vám do toho nechceme plést, ale pokud budete potřebovat pomoct… Volejte“ Batman se usmál a podal jí číslo na jeho bat linku. ,,Děkuji“ vydechla téměř v slzách Mari. ,,Jsi v pořádku?“ zeptala se Helena. ,,Já, od svých třinácti let jsme na tohle všechno samy a je, je uklidňující vědět že konečně nejsi sama ale máš za sebou někoho dospělého“ přiznala Mari nakonec. ,,Já moje rodina, a superboy zlstáváme tady ake Green musí zpátky do svého města kvůli poplachu“ pronesl Dick když domluvil z Greenem.

,,To je ta nejlepší zpráva kterou jste mi mohli říct“ ušklíbla se Mari a batmanovi se rozesmáli. ,,Budeme muset jí ale kdyby cokoliv volejte“ usmála se Rachel a potom všichni zmizeli a to stejné udělal tým Coccinelle. Marinette si doma sedla do postele, byla klidnější, už se necítila tak moc ve stresu. Byla ráda že od doby kdy zemřel mistr Fu má někoho za sebou, někoho dospělého, kdo tam bude pro ni když to bude potřebovat. A byla ráda že je to liga a hlavně Batman, jsou nejlepší superhrdinové, konečně nebyli sami.


	5. Chapter Five

Dva měsíce už to byli dva měsíce, co byla BatFam v Paříži Coccinelle je za tu dobu potřebovala jen párkrát při bitvách, ale dneska to bylo jiné. ,,Lidi máme volání od Cocci“ vyhrkla Diana, ano dala jí tuhle přezdívku. ,,Holky vy zůstaňte doma o Akumu nejde jinak bychom to věděli, jdou se mnou kluci“ rozkázal Bruce, mohl jít sám ale přes to kdyby se něco dělo alespoň by jí mohli zálohovat. Všichni se oblékli do kostýmů a vyrazili k Eiffelově věži, kde na ně Coccinelle čekala. ,,Dobrý večer slečno Coccinelle“ pozdravil Batman když si k ní sedli.

,,Dobrý večer BatFam“ Mari už se neobtěžovala prostě jim říkala takhle. ,,Existuje akuma?“ zeptal se Nightwing. ,,Ne ale potřebovala jsem s někým mluvit, s někým kdo není z mého týmu“ vysvětlila Coccinele. ,,O co jde?“ Red Hood jí pokynul, aby mluvila. ,,Jde o Chata“ přiznala nakonec. ,,Co je s ním? Viděli jsme, že nepřišel do bitev stalo se ještě něco?“ zeptal se Robin. ,,Napadl civilistu, rozškrábal jí ramena a pokusil se na ní použít kočaklyzma které by jí zabilo“ vysvětlila a BatFam se zděsili, nechápali jak by toho mohl být schopný, měl to být superhrdina.

,,Já, chci mu vzít prsten ale…“ začala. ,,Ale?“ zeptal se Batman a dal jí ruku na rameno. ,,Když jsme začali byl první který po mém boku bojoval, můj partner, byl tam od začátku kdykoliv kdy jsem ho potřebovala, a nevím jestli jsem dostatečně silná na to abych…“ nedokázala to dokončit. ,,Abys mu vzala prsten“ dokončil za ní Nightwing a Coccinelle tiše přikývla. ,,Vyřešíme to zítra na hlídce teď mi řekni jak se ten civilista jmenoval?“ zeptal se Robin. ,,Marinette Dupain Cheng“ vysvětlila okamžitě a Robin se zděšením naježil a rychle si stoupnul.

,,Měla bych jít děkuji že jste mě vyslechli“ usmála se tiše Mari a vyhoupla se zpátky do svého domu kde se posadila na balkon. ,,Tati Mari je moje spolužačka musím jí jít skontrolovat!“ vyhrkl Damien. ,,Dobře ale buď u své kamarádky opatrný a chceme jí poznat!“ varoval ho Bruce a jeho bratři se posměšně rozesmáli. Damian se vyhoupnul a přistál na balkóně Marinette která se ho lekla. ,,Robine lekla jsem se že jsi Chat“ připustila nakonec Mari a nechala ho aby se vedle ní posadil. ,,Coccinelle nám řekla co se stalo, jsi v pořádku?“ zeptal se jí Robin a Mari si povzdechla.

,,Už ano, mám pořád jizvy a stále to bolí ale psychicky jsem v pořádku“ ujistila ho Mari z úsměvem. ,,Nemusel jsi mě kontrolovat, nic se mi nestalo“ vysvětlila tiše Mari. ,,Proč ti chat ublížil?“ zeptal se jí Robin. ,,Chtěl abych přestala vystavovat Lilu jako lhářku, takže jsem mu řekla že to řeknu Coccinelle, řekl mi že by s ním souhlasila a že pokud jí to řeknu pocítím bolest“ vysvětlila Mari tiše a možná, možná že se trochu bála. ,,Co se děje okolo Lily?“ nechápal Robin. ,,Od doby co před čtyřmi lety došla jako nová do školy“ začala Lila a Robin jí pozorně poslouchal.

,,Začala lhát nejprve to byli lži jako že zachránila údajnou kočku Jaggeda Stona a další takové… řekněme malé lži, ale já nemám ráda lži a poznala jsem že lže, odmítla jsem v tom s ní jet, proto na mě začala házet lži že jí ubližuji, nadávám, vyhrožuji, šikanuji a další“ vysvětlila Mari. ,,Takže jsem skončila bez přátel, lidi kteří byli moji přátelé mi vrazili kudlu do zad a lidé od kterých jsem to nečekala mi znovu pomohli na nohy“ vysvětlila Mari a cítila jak jí Robin lehce chytil za ruku. ,,Rád bych tu s tebou zůstal a ještě mluvil ale musím za Coccinelle na hlídku“ vysvětlil Robin.

,,Samozřejmě, ráda jsem si s tebou popovídala a konečně jsem to někomu po dlouhé době řekla“ vysvětlila okamžitě Mari a na rozloučenou ho obejmula. Robin se usmál a vyskočil na Eiffelovu věž kde čekal, dokud nedojde tým Miraculous a celá BatFam. ,,Jsem tady, omlouvám se že jdu pozdě ale bylo tu něco v mém osobním životě“ vysvětlila Coccinelle která došla pozdě. ,,V pořádku“ usmál se Connor. Chvíli po ní došel i Chat Noir. ,,Takže o čem jsme chtěli mluvit?“ zeptal se a ledabyle se opřel o stěnu Eiffelovy věže, ignorující pohledy od svých kolegů.

,,Jak jsi mohl Noire?!“ vykřikla okamžitě Coccinelle a Chat se na ní podíval. ,,O čem mluvíš M´lady?“ nechápal Chat. ,,Mluvila jsem z Marinette! Napadl jsi civilistu jenom kvůli té děvce, která neumí nic jiného než lhát!“ vykřikla Coccinelle a všichni by přísahali že viděli Batmana, jak se na chvíli pyšně usmál. ,,Řekl jsem Marinette aby nic neříkala nebo si to odskáče!“ zavrčel Chat a Coccinelle lehce ustoupila. ,,Chate Noire jakožto ochránce zázračné skříňky tě zbavuji privilegia držet prsten boha ničení!“ vykřikla Coccinelle pevným hlasem když cítila jak jí Batman podepřel.

,,To nemůžeš! Prsten patří mě!“ začal křičet Chat. ,,Jestli to nepůjde po dobrém, půjde to po zlém!“ zavrčela Coccinelle a popadla svou katanu, netušila ale že Chat půjde tak daleko. ,,Máš to mít M´lady! Kočaklyzma!“ vykřikl a rozeběhl se proti ní s nataženou rukou destrukce. Nikdo nestihl nic udělat, nestihli zareagovat, protože v moment, kdy si uvědomili, co se děje, ruka destrukce už narazila do hrudníku Coccinelle. ,,Coccinelle!“ vykřikla Wonder Woman a vzala si mladou teenagerku do náručí. ,,Odvedu jí do základny Miraculous vy vezměte tomu kocourovi prsten!“ rozkázala Diana.

Všichni přikývli zatím co Wonder Woman odnesla Coccinelle do úkrytu, který byl docela dobře vybavený. ,,Jak jste to získali pochybuji že máte tolik peněz?“ nechápala Wonder Woman jelikož věděla že Mari je stále při vědomí. ,,Můj čestný strýc o tom ví pomohl nám, musím se detransformovat“ vysvětlila slabá Coccinelle. ,,Otočím se, ale potřebuješ pomoct, takže mi buď musíš věřit nebo mě navigovat“ vysvětlila okamžitě Wonder Woman a sundala si masku, jestli Mari má věřit Dianě tak ona musí věřit zase jí. Marinette si povzdechla.

,,Tiki detransformace“ vyřkla ty slova Marinette. Diana sledovala, jak se z červeno černé statečné superhrdinky mění v dívku z vysokým drdolem na hlavě a červenočerném pyžamu. Podél paží měla jizvy od drápů očividně od Chata. ,,Moje jméno je Marinette Dupain Cheng… A věřím ti“ vysvětlila tiše Mari. ,,Jsem Diana Prince, slibuji že to nikomu neřeknu, ale teď mi řekni jak ti mám pomoct?“ zeptala se Diana. ,,Potřebuji abys vzala Tikki a sehnala pro ní někde sušenky, uzdraví mě až další transformace i když zůstane jizva, nevím jak jinak uzdravit destrukci“ vyhrkla Mari.

,,Tikki?“ zeptala se nechápavě Diana a potom zahlédla červené stvoření které vzlétlo. ,,Ahoj já jsem Tikki bohyně stvoření“ usmála se bohyně. ,,A transformace tě neuzdraví tohle je destrukce té transformace nepomůže“ vysvětlila Tikki a obě dvě ženy se zamračili. ,,Co mám dělat bohyně Tikki?“ zeptala se Diana. ,,Říkej mi jenom Tikki obě jsme bohyně“ usmála se Tikki. ,,Potřebujeme opak destrukce, tvoření, já nevím všechny ingredience támhle je kniha Miraculous zvládneš mi přečíst instrukce?“ zeptala se Tikki a Diana ihned přikývla a popadla knihu.

,,Dobře mohu?“ ujistila se Diana že je Tikki připravená ta jen přikývla. ,,Dobře rozdrcený šalvěj, Dvě čajové lžičky rozmarýnu, výtažek z Aloe Vera, slza a magie stvoření“ Diana přečetla všechny ingredience zatím co Tikki všechno připravovala. ,,Mast je hotová potřebuji abychom jí touto mastí potřeli část hrudníku kde je destrukční magie“ vysvětlila Tikki. Diana přikývla a vzala do ruky mast. ,,Marinette vyhrnu ti triko ano? Kdyby to bolelo řekni“ usmála se lehce Diana a Mari přikývla. Diana vyhrnula Mari triko a zamračila se na obrovskou černou skvrnu.

,,Když se toho dotknu rukou bolí to?“ zeptala se Diana a lehce na skvrnu položila ruku. Mari vytryskly z očí slzy bolelo to očividně. ,,Zvládnu to“ snažila se hrát na silnou a Diana přikývla. Rukou nabrala mast a rozmastila jí po celé černé skvrně. ,,Za jak dlouho se to uzdraví?“ zeptala se Diana. ,,Během pár dní ale do té doby nebude schopná bojovat“ vysvětlila Tikki. ,,Dobře vezmu jí domů, budeš mě prosím navigovat Tikki?“ zeptala se Diana a malá bohyně ihned přikývla. Diana vzala Mari do náruče a za pomocí Tikki donesla Mari domů, kde čekal muž.

,,Pane bože co se stalo?!“ vykřikl muž. ,,Diano tohle je Jagged Stone opatrovatel Mari ten co jim pomohl ze základnou, všechno ví. Jaggede tohle je Diana Prince zachránila Mari, když na ní Chat použil kočaklyzma“ vysvětlila Tikki. ,,Pane bože, já ho zabiju. Diano prosím položte Mari na postel“ Jagged se srdečně a vděčně usmál na Dianu která udělala to co řekl. ,,Moc vám děkuji Diano, chcete zůstat na večeři? Moje manželka vaří“ usmál se Jagged. ,,Ráda bych ale musím zpět za vlastní rodinou ale kdyby se Mariin stav zhoršil prosím dejte vědět“ Diana se usmála a dala mu její číslo.

,,Samozřejmě zavolám, dobrou noc“ usmál se Jagged když se s ní loučil. Jakmile Diana odešla Jagged se vrátil zpátky z Mari a sedl si vedle ní na postel. ,,Jak je ti malá paní?“ zeptal se tiše a pohladil jí po vlasech. ,,Je mi trochu lépe díky masti která mě uzdraví ale stále to bolí“ vydechla Mari. ,,Nechám tě spát zlato“ Jagged se usmál, políbil jí na čelo a potom odešel z jejího pokoje. ,,Mari zaletím k BatFam pro prsten Chata a vrátím se ano?“ zeptala se Tikki své držitelky a Mari přikývla. ,,Buď prosím opatrná Tikki“ usmála se lehce Mari. Tikki přikývla a vylétla z jejího okna.

Zastavila se až v sídle Waynů který letěla k Bruceovi alias Batmanovi. ,,Pane Wayne máte tu… Malou červenou létající bohyni?“ vydal ze sebe Alfred. ,,A já myslel že nic divnějšího než lazerová jáma není“ zabrblal si pod nos když do kanceláře Bruce vlétla Tikki. ,,Ahoj jsem kwami Coccinelle která jí dává její pravomoce, jelikož není dostatečně uzdravená aby na dalších pár dní bojovala vyslala mě pro prsten Chata Noira“ vysvětlila jednoduše Tikki. ,,Samozřejme“ Bruce se usmál a otevřel šuplík ze kterého vytáhl černý prsten který následně podal malé bohyni.

,,Mám vás také požádat jestli by jste těch pár dní co nebude moct bojovat pomohli z hlídkami a boji proti akumy? Hned jakmile se opět uzdraví vrátí se do bojů“ usmála se Tikki. ,,Samozřejmě Tikki od toho tu jsme. Popřej prosím Coccinelle brzké uzdravení a vyřiď že pokud budou problémy s uzdravením může kdykoliv přijít, rádi ji pomůžeme“ usmál se Bruce na malou bohyni. ,,Vyřídím jí to, teď ale musím jít, na shledanou pane Wayne“ usmála se Tikki a odletěla zpátky za Marinette. Mari už spala, takže prsten pouze položila na stůl a lehla si do postele vedle Mari.


	6. Chapter Six

Marinette už několik dní nemohla do bojů, mohla jen do školy. Do bojů chodila Tikki aby vždy očistila akumu ale ona musela sedět doma na posteli. Destrukční rána se naštěstí docela dobře hojila, takže to nebyl problém. ,,Plaggu myslíš že někde cítíš kompetentního černého kocoura?“ zeptala se Mari. Ona a Plagg už několik dní hledali nového kocoura ale Plagg stále od nikoho a od nikud necítil dostatečně kompetentního strážce. ,,Zatím ne brouku je mi to líto“ vydechl Plagg. ,,To je v pořádku“ Mari se usmála a lehce ho pohladila po hlavě.

Marinette se rychle převlékla, schovala obě kwami do tašky a vydala se do školy, kde se posadila do zadní lavice vedle Damiana. ,,Ahoj Damiane“ pozdravila ho z lehkým úsměvem. Ona a Damian se za dva měsíce docela zblížili a stali se z nich přátelé, už mu představila její přátelé, docela spolu vycházejí ale zatím by je nenazval přáteli. Zatím co Steph a Rachel se do téhle bláznivé skupiny hodily. ,,Ahoj Angel“ pozdravil jí přezdívkou kterou jí dal. Mari to nevěděla ale Damien nedával jen tak někomu přezdívky, proto poprvé když jí tak řekl se Rachel i Steph skoro udusili pitím.

,,Uhm… Angel moje rodina by chtěla poznat moji novou kamarádku takže tě musím požádat abys hrála nemocnou“ začal Damien. ,,Proč chci poznat tvou celou rodinu, už znám tvé dvě sestry a ostatní jen od vidění chci tvou rodinu poznat“ stála si za svým Mari a Damien měl pocit že si půjde skočit bungee jumping z Eiffelovy věže bez lana. ,,Dobře ale potom neříkej že jsem tě nevaroval“ pronesl Damian a Marinette se uchechtla a nadále se věnovala hodině. Chloe se na ní otočila, a z úšklebkem jí dala dva palce na horu Mari jí jen propálila pohledem a vzpomněla si na konverzaci.

> _Flash Back_
> 
> _,,Minette copak nevidíš jak se na tebe Damian dívá? Určitě k tobě něco cití“ vyhrkla Chloe a Mari jí propálila pohledem. ,,Damien je jen složitý na pochopení, je chladný na povrch ale ve skutečnosti je milý a starostlivý. Vím, že nemá moc přátel, takže je očividné že přátelé, které má jsou pro něj důležité a dívá se na ně takhle, dívá se tak i na své bratry, bere mě jako sestru“ snažila se to popřít Marinette a Chloe obrátila oči v sloup. ,,Jestli by se takhle na mě díval Sebas jdu si velice vážně promluvit z mými rodiči… Angel“ utrousila Chloe a Marinette zrudla až za ušima._
> 
> _End of Flash Back_

Marinette se zamračila a pod stolem na ní ukázala prostředníček Chloe se nad tím jen uchechtla. ,,Mohla by Chloe se mnou, nikoho z nich pořádně neznám takže tam pro mě budeš jen ty“ vydechla Mari a Chloe skoro spadla ze židle když to slyšela. ,,Samozřejmě Angel nechci abys se cítila nepohodlně“ usmál se Damien. ,,A že by jste se zeptali i mě?!“ vykřikla Chloe. ,,Tebe se nikdo neptal!“ odsekli oba dva sborově a Chloe se musela začít smát, obzvlášť když viděla jak oba dva na povel zrudli, a byla teď ráda že se vsadila z Kagami.

**_Po škole_ **

,,Angele, Chlo je tu pro nás limuzína“ pronesl Damian. ,,Limuzína? Sakra ty jsi bohatý?“ zeptala se Mari. Chloe i Damien se na ní otočili se zamračeným výrazem. ,,Počkej ty nevíš kdo jsem?“ zeptal se Damien. ,,Ne?“ vydechla Mari a Chloe vyprskla do záchvatu smíchu. ,,Víš kdo je Bruce Wayne?“ zeptala se Chloe. ,,Otec Damiena“ odpověděla Mari, ne opravdu netušila o koho se jedná. Damien vytáhl telefon a rychle napsal hromadnou SMS celé své rodině. Na druhé straně telefonu seděla rodina Waynů a vyprskla do smíchu.

,,Takže ona neví kdo jsme a nemáme jí to zatím říkat“ ujišťovala se Cass. ,,Vypadá to tak“ pronesl Tim z povzdechem. ,,Alfrede dneska nejste komorník ale náš strýc“ usmál se Bruce i přes to že Alfreda všichni jako strýce považovali. Limuzína dojela před dům rodiny Waynů. Damian podržel oběma holkám dveře a poté společně vstoupili do domu. ,,Rodino tohle jsou moje kamarádky Marinette Dupian Cheng a Chloe Burgoise“ představil Damian a Mari vyvalila oči když viděla Dianu po boku Damianovi rodiny, ta se na ní jen usmála a lehce na ní mrkla.

Bylo to znamení toho že její tajemství stále uchovává. ,,Angel, Chlo tohle jsou moji bratři Tim, Dick a Jason. Tohle jsou moje sestry Cass a Helana. Steph a Rachel už znáte. Tohle je můj nejlepší kamarád Connor. Můj táta Bruce a moje nevlastní matka, přítelkyně mého otce Diana Prince. A člověk, kterého všichni bereme jako strýce Alfred“ představil všechny Damian. ,,Ráda vás všechny poznávám!“ vyhrkla Mari možná až moc nadšeně, nevěděla proč ale po jejich boku zcela zapomněla na svoje trápení a na to že už nechtěla dávat na jevo emoce.

,,Tak jo Démone jak jsi jí splašil?“ zeptal se Jason a Bruce mu dal pohlavek. ,,Jasone buď hodný“ pokárala ho Diana tiše. ,,Pojďte si sednout do obýváku než bude oběd připravený“ usmál se Bruce. ,,Oh mám tu pro vás pár sušenek a makaronů které jsem pro vás všechny vyrobila mohu je někam dát?“ zeptala se Mari. ,,Jestli se nestane Waynovou kvůli tobě tak kvůli mně ano“ procedil Tim k Damianovi který ho kopl do nohy. ,,Jistěže pojď se mnou“ usmála se Diana a Mari jí poslušně následovala do kuchyně, kde se připravoval oběd.

,,Nemusíš se bát Marinette Batmanům jsem to neřekla a moje rodina ani neví kdo jsem já“ zalhala Diana. ,,Omlouvám se já…“ začala Mari. ,,Já to chápu, od svých třinácti jsi na vše sama, naučila jsi se nikomu nevěřit a jsi opatrná, to je v pořádku“ usmála se Diana. ,,Děkuji“ poděkovala Mari. ,,Co tvoje rána?“ zeptala se starostlivě Diana. ,,Je v pořádku, ještě je tam černá skvrnka ale ta za chvíli zmizí a zbude jen jizva“ usmála se lehce Mari. ,,Dobrá“ usmála se Diana a položila sušenky na linku, kde řekla kuchařovi aby je donesl při obědě jako dezert.

,,Tahle rodina je bohatá?“ nechápala Mari. ,,Ano, jsem ráda že jsi to nevěděla“ pronesla Diana a Mari se zamračila. ,,Díky tomu si Damian může být jistý že se s ním nekamarádíš kvůli penězům i když by jsi to ani nepotřebovala tvůj opatrovatel je Jagged Stone!“ vyhrkla Diana možná až moc nahlas. ,,Jagged Stone?! Ty znáš Jaggeda!“ začal ječet jako fanboy Dick. Mari sebou cukla a lehce polekaně se podívala na Dicka… Který vysel ze stropu. ,,Děláš si srandu?!“ zaječela z lehkou hysterii v hlase. ,,Až mi přestaneš způsobovat infarkt lezením po stropě tak ti odpovím!“ křikla Mari.

Dick jako na povel poslušně spadl ze stropu na zem a usmál se jako andílek a šílenec dohromady. ,,Ano znám Jaggeda je to můj opatrovatel on a Penny“ vysvětlila Mari. ,,Co se stalo s tvými rodiči?“ zeptal se Connor. ,,Moji rodiče mě vyhodili z domu takže si mě vzal pod křídla Jagged“ vysvětlila Mari. ,,Znáš MDC?“ zeptala se Cass. ,,Vlastně to brzo bude MRS“ odpověděla jednoduše Mari. ,,Vdává se? Žení se?“ zkoušel jí Jason a Mari se uchechtla a podívala se na Chloe, ta jí ústy naznačila, aby jim to ještě neříkala. ,,To říct nemůžu, je to obchodní tajemství“ zasmála se Mari.

Kluci z Holkama odešli připravit stůl, takže v obýváku zůstala jen Mari, Chloe, Diana, Bruce a Alfred. ,,Jsi MDC že ano?“ zeptal se Bruce a Mari se na něj překvapeně podívala. ,,Slečno vaše jméno je Marinette Dupain Cheng“ vysvětlil Alfred. ,,Není to tak složité odhadnout Mari“ zasmála se Diana. ,,To jenom vaše děti sdílí jednu společnou mozkovou buňku kterou mají povětšinu času schovanou v zaprášeném šuplíku“ pronesla Chloe a Mari v ten moment mohla přísahat že se udusí smíchem. ,,Nemohu popřít“ odpověděl jí Bruce z lehkým úsměvem.

,,Pixie pop pojď pryč z vlivu starých lidí!“ zvolal Jason a v ten moment začala válka která skončila až po tom co po sobě hodili poslední jídlo na stole, kuře které dopadlo do tváře Bruce. V ten moment zavládlo hrobové ticho, kdy nikdo nevěděl, jak bude reagovat. Dokud si Bruce nesundal kuře z hlavy a s vážným výrazem nedošel k Jasonovi. Netušil, co se stane, dokud mu Bruce nenacpal hlavu do slova do kuřete. Všichni to sledovali ale nikdo přesně nedokázal popsat, jak se to stalo vzhledem k tomu, že se to stalo během vteřiny, kdy to Bruce udělal.

Jediné, co v tento moment všichni z nich věděli že Jason Todd z kuřetem na hlavě pobíhal všude po domě a byli si stoprocentně jistí že slyšeli pád ze schodů. ,,Nepůjdeme mu pomoct?“ zeptala se Marinette. ,,Musíš se toho hodně učit Mar´i“ pronesl Tim z přezdívkou. ,,Do hajzlu!“ ozvalo se v ten moment byl slyšet pád z… ,,On vypadl z okna!“ zaječela Cass a všichni vyběhli před dům jen aby viděli Jasona na zemi konečně z kuřetem pryč z hlavy a ukazoval palec na horu. ,,Uhm… Jsi v pořádku?“ zeptala se nejistě Chloe, když ho všichni viděli.

,,Jo asi mám sice zlomenej zadek ale kuře už není na mojí hlavě!“ odsouhlasil Jason a postavil se na nohy. ,,Nechci rušit tento rozhovor… O zlomení zadku ale budou se podávat sušenky“ pronesl Alfred a všichni se na něj otočili. ,,Samozřejmě už jdeme“ usmála se Diana a společně šli všichni do kuchyně. V košíku byli sušenky a na každé sušence bylo napsané jméno jednoho z nich všech. Dick se toho uchopil a všem rozdal na talíře sušenky z jejich jménem všichni dostali dvě sušenky. ,,Jsou výborné děkujeme Marinette“ usmála se Rachel a Mari se lehce usmála.

,,Jsou opravdu výborné slečno Marinette, nevadilo by vám sdílet se mnou recept?“ zeptal se Alfred a Mari se rozzářila. ,,Ráda!“ vypískla nadšením. Všichni u stolu se usmívali normální člověk by řekl, že to není nic divného ale u rodiny Waynů ano, oni se neusmívali, nebo alespoň dva z nich se neusmívali jen tak pro nic za nic. To vyjimečné proč se dneska usmívali sedělo u stolu, byla to Marinette, která do téhle rodiny u tohoto jídla vnesla světlo, a za to jí byli všichni vděční, protože na tyto krátké minuty všichni zapomněli na jejich největší trápení.


End file.
